


take it back

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bipolar Disorder, Canon Rewrite, Emotional, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mickey relives the day Ian got taken away from him.Original work by user mikhailo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acciojimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciojimin/gifts).



Mickey never remembered a reality where Gallagher was in the same bed as him, copping a feel of his ass underneath the sheets.

He did, but also, he didn't.

This didn't happen, or it wasn't supposed to happen, not in this timeline.

The last thing he remembered was crossing the border into Mexico, Gallagher telling him he loves him but can't come over with him to the other side.

Something must've happenedー something so fucked up that it brought Mickey back here, back into the past.

And he remembers this day; he remembers it crystal clear.

Because it was the day Ian got taken away from him and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it.

"Ian?" Mickey mumbles, not realising his lips were against the redhead's in a slow, lazy kiss.

"Help me?" Ian replies, and Mickey feels his dick jump at the request; he knows exactly what Ian was asking help for. He knew back then, but back then, his past self didn't know his mouth on Ian's dick was nothing but a futile attempt to get him hard.

The meds, he recalls.

Mickey bites his lower lip in contemplation; the plead in Ian's eyesー the needful lust.

Mickey remembers how long it's been since they've fucked in this timelineー his other timeline, it might as well have been yesterday. But in _this_ timeline, that never had really been a concern of his; he was up all night drinking himself away before finally getting a slap in the face and realising he wants to be with Ian, no matter what. Bipolar or not, Ian is still Ian.

And Mickey was still Mickey.

So he nods, descending down Ian's body underneath the sheets, settling himself in between Ian's legs.

As he pulls down Ian's boxers down, he remembers where this will all go, where it will all leadー

He'll suck his dick.

And then Ian will get fed up cause he won't be able to get hard.

Mickey will comfort him, say they'll try again later, and hands him his pills for that morning.

They get dressed, go downstairs, share a moment before Ian goes to work.

Mickey goes to the pharmacy, buys a shitload of vitamin B's before noticing Ian's home from work early.

His hand is injured.

Mickey will show concern but all Ian can think of is loading his backpack with some beer and tell him he's going out somewhere.

Of course, Mickey will follow him and they end up at the dugouts.

They fight.

They fuck.

And then once they get home later that night...

"Mick?"

Mickey snaps out of his thoughts, looking up the length of Ian's body. Ian had the sheets up to look down at Mickey with concern.

"Are you okay?" The redhead asks, eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah." Mickey replies, realising he's been in his head for at least a couple minutes. His hand's already wrapped around Ian's flaccid dick and he looks at itー wonders, _is this really how I want this day to go? Do I really want us to._..

"You sure?" Ian asks, cutting through Mickey's thoughts once again.

Mickey nods; it would be too weird to explain this to Ian, especially since he might be feeling sensitiveー he might think he's being mocked if Mickey tells him this is like de ja vu and that he's from the future.

So Mickey takes Ian into his mouth and starts sucking.

He can hear Debbie down the hallー she's rapping something.

Liam's probably sitting behind them on his bed, just staring at how strange the sight before him is.

And Mickey can hear the uncomfortable grunts from Ian above.

Yeah.

It's going _exactly_ the same way he remembered.

But Mickey keeps going; he tries his best. He did his best back then and this is Ian.

He loves Ian.

He'll do anything for Ian.

So he brings his tongue around the shaft and the head, bobbing his head up and down the length, using the pooling saliva in his mouth to make Ian's dick slick.

It's not getting hard, or at least, not as fast as it usually would've.

He knows thisー knows that this is how it'd go.

And he has to use his hand to keep the thing upright.

The rapping fadesー Liam's stares bore through the bedsheets.

Soon, Ian will tell him _it's not working._

So Mickey waits. He waits and waits and waits, sucking Ian off until he's told to stop. His jaw starts aching and his chin starts dripping wetー he himself is tenting in his boxers because the smell of Ian _so close_ to him was driving him hot and bothered and he kinda doesn't want to stop, despite knowing the command will come.

But it doesn't. He doesn't get told to stop.

Instead, he hears something other than the words _it's not working_.

He hears Ian moan.

"Mickey..."

Mickey feels his own dick twitch at the sound.

He wants to look up; he wants to throw the sheets off himself and see Ian's faceー see the kind of expressions he's making.

It then gets hard to breathe.

Ian's dick starts filling up and he's getting hard and the taste of his precome is on his tongue.

Mickey feels himself blush.

This didn't happen the first time around, but he's not complaining.

" _Mickey_ ," Ian gasps again, so lightly, he almost misses it. The redhead shoots a hand down underneath the blanket, feeling blindly around for the brunet before saying, "Get on top. Mickey, get on top."

With an obscene slurping noise, he pulls off of Ian and peeks at the flushed redhead from underneath the covers. "Ian?" He asks with a hoarse voice.

"C'mon, get on. Please," Ian says softly, nodding his head to let Mickey know it's okay. And Mickey's nodding back, carefully removing his boxers without flipping the sheets off them.

He straddled Ian's hips, mind dizzy with this unexpected lust; Ian's reaching underneath the pillow to retrieve the bottle of lube stashed there, flicking the cap off.

Mickey's stroking Ian's dick while Ian fingers him open, their chests almost touching. Mickey's got his free hand on the mattress, propping himself to hover over Ian as their shaky breaths and tentative moans mix into a bubble between their lips.

The door is wide open; Liam's still in the room.

But neither careー Mickey doesn't care. He doesn't care that he's from the future or that he's shoved into some alternate reality where Ian Gallagher gets it up.

All he cares about right now is _right now_. What he's feeling right _now_.

And right now, he's feeling so fucking good.

He guides Ian's dick inside him once Ian properly fingered him openー they both punch out a strangled moan at the contact.

Then Ian starts thrusting his hips up into Mickey, holding onto his boyfriend so tight it's almost blinding.

Mickey has to bury his face in the nook of Ian's neck, almost pressing it against the pillows to stifle his moansー he's embarrassingly loud with the way Ian's hitting that spot deep inside him so well.

Ian's hands slide down the expanse of Mickey's back, pressing firmly before they squeeze and spread his asscheeks.

Mickey whimpers, albeit muffled as Ian draws himself deeper insideー all hot, all wet, all raw.

"Fuck..." Ian sighs, nuzzling his nose against Mickey's neck, inhaling the light layer of sweat. Ian always loved the smell of Mickey in the morningー unwashed and natural.

Mickey feels Ian's dick twitch inside him and he knows he's nearー he can feel himself falling close to the edge as well.

And then there's a hot pulse; warmth surging inside as Ian groans out through gritted teeth. He keep moving his hips, Mickey almost milking his orgasm out of him, until the brunet  comes undone, shuddering hard against Ian. 

They pause, panting and gasping until their breathing regulates. Mickey felt spent, collapsing on top of Ian and Ian, like a second nature, starts stroking back Mickey's hair, kissing the top of his head, almost like a _thank you._  

Mickey swallows down his saliva in attempts to  soothe his strained throatー he managed to keep his moans restrained but now his throat hurts a little. 

And then Mickey hears it; Ian says "Thank you." Mickey finds himself chuckling at that. 

"Fuck you thankful for?" He asks playfully, unsure of where his mind is at. 

Was this really the same day from two years ago? 

He didn't have a chance to think far enough into it when Debbie comes barging into the room. 

"Seriously, you guys!" She shouts from the doorway. Both Ian and Mickey turn their heads to face the other redheaded Gallagher. She had hands on her hips and anger on her face. "Liam's still in the room, he doesn't need to see this, he's still a baby!" She explains, stomping over towards Liam and picking him up. 

She then storms out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her and her muffled ranting could be heard, slowly descending down the stairs.

The lovers look at each other before bursting out in laughter. 

"Fuck... The fuck were we thinking?" Mickey asks, leaning his elbows on either side of Ian's chest right under his pits. 

Ian just shrugs, smile unable to fade from his lips. 

Mickey's heart sinksー _this_ Mickey hasn't seen Ian smile in a while. At least, not until they're bloodied and bruised at the dugouts. 

"First time I've felt anything since..." 

The diagnosis. 

And Mickey knows this, he knows what Ian's thinking. But he doesn't know what to sayー so instead, he leans down, planting a soft kiss on the smile Ian still wore on his face. 

It doesn't take long for the kiss to deepen and soon, Mickey's on his back, getting fucked again into the mattress for the next couple of hours. 

Ian misses his shift at Patsy'sー the call with Fiona once they decided it was time for them to eat was such a feast to watch unfold. He's forgiven, of course, and Mickey doesn't miss the way Ian's face falls as he gets the inkling he's being let off easy because of his disease. 

So Mickey decides to cheer Ian upー they don't go to the dugouts, instead, Mickey takes Ian out on a date to Sizzler's. 

He orders a steak so rare and makes Ian laugh so loud at how he eats the thing like a bear in the wild. 

Mickey wants to question itー he wants to question why everything is so different. Why was he living in the past and why were things going the exact opposite from how it happened all those years ago. 

He buys Ian his vitamins and Ian takes them. They run into Sammi at the house, but that's all that wasー just a passing through. Ian's hand doesn't get burned; they don't fight each other and Ian doesn't get drunk off of one beer.

And he certainly does not get taken away.

When night came around, they're in Lip's room. He's at college and Debbie ratted them out to Fiona that they were fucking in front of Liam so that's where they were kicked out to spend the night in.

Fiona concludes that's why Ian was late for workー or rather, didn't show up at allー and tells him they both have to work tomorrow to make it up to her. 

They comply. 

And now they're in each other's arms, having fucked a few times until Ian grew drowsy from his nightly dose of meds. 

Mickey's staring up at the ceiling, his breaths growing shallowー a sickening feeling stirring in the pit of his stomach.

This was the day where everything went to shit, wasn't it? 

It was a turning point in their relationship, piling on a series of events that lead them to where they were _right now_. 

The border. 

 _I want you to come with me._  

Mickey closes his eyes, hating the way his voice sounded. Hating how he had to beg. How he had to plea. 

Hating how Ian just _wouldn't go_. 

He's scared. 

Mickey is scared. 

He doesn't want to fall asleep that night because he doesn't want to wake up to find this was all a dream. 

 _"Tomorrow, you two are gonna work for free okay!"_  

Fiona's words swam in his headー the prospect of there being a tomorrow after this. It gave Mickey a warm yet cold feeling in his chest, the uncertainty and the fear and the need for there to be a tomorrow but not knowing if it will come eating at his mind. 

"Mickey." Ian says from besides him and Mickey turns his head. Ian's eyes are still closed and his breaths are even, but he knows the redhead is awake. "Don't think too much." He says. 

Mickey's brows draw together, "I'm not." He denies. But Ian's smiling. 

"Yeah, okay, sure." He says. "Then go to sleep." 

 _I don't want to_. "Not tired." Mickey answers. 

It's then that Ian opens his eyes, staring directly at Mickey. "Tell me, Mickey. What's wrong?" The redhead softly urges, bringing his hand over to brush through Mickey's dark locks. 

Mickey's biting his lower lip in contemplation, wondering if it's okay now. Considering the fact that he's harbouring the fear that tomorrow may never come and that he'd wake up in some shitty motel across the Mexican border, maybe it was. 

So he takes a deep breath.

"You... You ever think back in the day, this is where we'd be?" He asks. He had asked Ian this in his reality, but the Ian of _here_ has never heard this before. So he asks it. 

Ian cocks his head into the pillow, eyes searching Mickey's as if to find some kind of hidden meaning behind the wordsー maybe to see if this was a serious question in need of a serious answer. He concludes _yes_. "You and me still together despite all the shit we've been through? Yeah, could've guessed that." 

Mickey nods, somehow feeling relief from hearing those words, but still unsure of what exactly he wants to hear. 

And then Ian prompts, "Why do you ask?" 

Mickey shrugs, "I don't know. Guess... There's just something about today... Fuck, this sounds crazy." 

Ian laughs at how hard Mickey was struggling to find the words, "Can't be anymore than I am." He lightly jokes, saying it in a way to urged Mickey to just come out and say it, no matter how awkward or badly worded it'll sound. 

And Mickey gains courage from that so he nods. "I feel like today was a really important day. I don't... know how to explain it to you, but that's all I can say. That today was a very important day." 

Mickey didn't want to tell Ian it was the day he got taken away from him from his own grasp, unable to do anything to help. He knew it was just a prompt for them to break their _no fight_ streak today, and somehow he knew Ian wasn't going to lead the conversation into that territory unless prompted.

But of course, Ian's curiosity wasn't unwarranted. "Important how?" He asks. 

Mickey inhales deeply, finally meeting Ian's eyes. "Like today defined our relationship... For the rest of our fucking lives." 

"And... how did it define it? Is... was today a _good_ kind of definition or...?" And Mickey winced at the pained expression Ian wore, that today supposedly defined their relationshipー the unknown pressure suddenly sinking in. 

Mickey was quick to reassure him, "Yeah. A good kind. The kind where I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Forever." He confidently adds.

Ian visibly melted against those words, eyes soft from where they'd been hardー "Mickey." He whispers at the insinuation. 

And now that Mickey has started, he can't stop. "I love you, Ian. I fucking _love_ you." 

"You..." The redhead has to take a breath from that one syllable word, and it was shaky. "Forever... You wanna marry me, Mick?" He asks, looking scared at Mickey's answer and almost full of regret that those words slip. 

But Mickey's nodding. He's nodding before he even _registers_ that he's nodding and he says, "I do." And there's the tremble in his voiceー the memory of Ian spitting back the idea before they broke up. He steels himself, jaw almost set. "Do you wanna marry me?" He asks. 

Ian's just staring, eyes watering at the brim. And he sniffs, as if him crying over this was so stupid and he laughs at himself because he _feels_ stupid. But what Mickey's asking isn't stupid, and he caresses Mickey's cheek to let him know he's not passing this off as some kind of joke.

And Ian, he really feels like he's got a hold of himself but it doesn't work and he starts crying, teeth clenched and his hand on Mickey's cheek gripping him softly. "I'm sorry." He whispers out brokenly. 

Mickey feels a metal ball lodge itself in his throat, croaking out a "Why?" 

Ian doesn't answer him immediately, voice choking on his tears and he's trying his hardest to calm himself but it takes a few more moments before he finally says, "I'm sorry for leaving you at the border." 

Mickey's _why_ turns into a "What?" 

Ian groans, turning to look up at the ceiling as if to help nurse his tears back inside. "Fuck... Mickey, I... I did something _so stupid_. I made you believe that it was gonna be just _you and me_ and you're probably thinking _the fuck am I talking about_ but I hurt you _so bad_ and I left you thinking I didn't really love you but _I do_ , I love you so much, Mickey. And waking up today, I thought _this was it_. This was the day I get to fix things andー" 

"Ian," Mickey interrupts, guiding Ian back to face him. "It's okay. It's okay." 

"It's not okay, I love you!" The redhead whines, "And I wanna fix this! Fuck, I probably sound so fucking crazy right now, but that's the _disease_ right? The next two years never happened right?" And Ian was ball parking, he knew how he sounded to Mickey. 

But Mickey knows now. He knows that Ian knew what today was as well. 

"It did happen." Mickey said after a beat. "It did happen." 

"Mick?" Ian asks, not trusting himself to believe what Mickey was suggesting. 

That he too was from that future. 

"It happened. You going to jail. Us breaking up. Fucking Sammi... The border. It happened." Mickey confirmed, letting Ian know they were on the same page. "It all happened."

"Fuck, Mick!" Ian cries, palming the bridge of his nose in shame, embarrassment. Regret. 

But this time, Mickey's the one smiling. "Hey, hey, it's okay. It's okay, Ian. It's okay." He repeated soothingly, wrapping his arms around Ian's head and pulling him to his chest. "It's okay. We got this. We got this. This is our second chance to get everything back. To get our future back, even if we have to fucking take it back. It's okay. We'll be okay." 

And when the next morning came, it truly was okay. 


End file.
